One Chance
by Acepe' Namiko
Summary: Masaya broke up with Ichigo, so Ryou may have a chance with Ichigo! Ryou is scared to confess, and if that's not bad enough, he is starting to become more like a cat! Ryou now has to deal with the meowing, & his love life! Will Ryou blow his one chance?
1. Chapter 1

So this is actually my first story ever on here, SO here it goes! It is in Ryou Scott Shirogane's point-of-view (sorry, I like using his entire name at times like this…). Please reply and what-not!

It is of course Ryou x Ichigo!

**Chapter 1**

To explain what happened as I walked down the stairs a certain Monday morning, let's just say it wasn't peaceful. And I'm not a morning person to start with, but I think **somebody **got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

I walked down to see Ichigo waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Her face was red, her cat ears were sticking out along with the tail (which she probably hadn't noticed), her arms were crossed, her foot was tapping, and she looked upset.

"What is it Ichigo? What are you going to aggravate me about **now**?" I asked calmly.

Suddenly, Ichigo's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Oh, so you don't even say 'good morning Ichigo, lovely weather we're having, isn't it?' No! Just 'what is the matter?' How can you always be so... so… **dull**? Gosh, Shirogane!" Man, Ichigo didn't sound very happy as she yelled that.

"Oh, excuse me! **Good morning! **Are you happy? But was did you need to say, or yell, this morning anyway?" I asked. Hey, don't blame me for getting upset. At least I didn't yell. I said it calmly, as always, okay?

"I forgot." Ichigo slowly said. Typical. At times, she is stupid. Yet I still love her? That's crazy talk, **true** crazy talk.

"Oh, and your cat ears and tail…" I didn't need to finish! She of course started to freak out and tried to push them back.

I turned around and headed back up the stairs. I regretted walking down.

I heard Ichigo walk toward the exit door, and she walked out. I hope she gets to school on time.

You see, I've gotten used to these arguments between Ichigo and myself almost every morning. But saying I'm used to them, certainly does not mean I like them. At all. Especially when Ichigo runs into my room, without knocking. I sometimes wonder if she knows how to knock. At least she waited downstairs today. And at least this was a short argument.

So, I headed back into my room. I was already dressed and all, so I had nothing to do. I sat down on my unmade bed and removed the picture of from its resting place. Mama… Papa… why did they have to die? Why them, and not me? I miss them.

I set the picture back down. I stood up and walked to my computer. I was pretty bored. I sat down in my computer chair and turned the computer on. Just then, I heard the phone ring from downstairs.

I hurried down the stairs, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said. I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"Shirogane! I remember what I needed to tell you! Aoyama-kun, he said that---" ….Yep, I knew it! It's Ichigo.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that he was…. _**BREAKING UP WITH ME**_! Why do you think?"

Now, I was pretty happy, maybe I would actually have a chance with her after all….

"I don't know." I said slowly.

"Got-to-go." Ichigo said quickly.

Immediately, She hung up.

**END OF CHAPTER I**

I am pretty happy the way that came out. I hope you like it too! Please do reply, what ever you have to do, and I hope you people like it! Of course, Like everything, this is more-less the introduction chapter. I wonder how I was able to write that without writer's block... NYAA! .


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I think I'll continue now. I'm feeling kind of emotional now. I have had flash-backs all day, so now I'm ready! Hope ya'll like it!

**Chapter 2**

**_L_**ike I was saying, I wonder why Ichigo just hung up like that. I figured either

A) she was late and the final bell was ringing

or

B) she was in trouble

Knowing our luck, it was B.

I ran out of the cafe' door, almost tripping over a few chairs, and started running down the street. I didn't care who saw, as I changed into my cat form, also known as 'Alto'.

I finally saw Ichigo. A Chimera Anima was trying to fight her. It looked as if it was made from a bird. Ichigo was already transformed, but couldn't attack. She tried, but the Chirema Anima kept knocking the bell out of her hands. I ran in front of her, scratching the Chimera Anima. It turned it's attention away from Ichigo, to **me**.

I didn't care. Not one bit. I didn't care if I died or not. I never do care. But, I lived.

The Chimera Anima looked away just long enough for Ichigo to attack. I dodged, so that the Chimera Anima was hurt, not me. Mew Ichigo had defeated that one, so I was no longer needed. I started walking in the direction of the cafe'.

Ichigo un-transformed, and turned to me.

"Shirogane." She said quietly, almost not wanting to say anything to me. These words she said next, are special. She said for once two words: "Thank You."

I turned to her, and since I was still transformed as 'Alto', I **meowed**

_"Nyoa nyan (Hurry, you'll be late)"_

She nodded, and slowly started walking towards her school.

I un-transformed, and walked back to the cafe'.

I got there, and just as I walked in, the phone goes ringing again. I picked it up. It is most likley Ichigo.

"Hi." I said.

"Oh, uh, Shirogane... I know I have no reason to ask, I shouldn't, but how did you know I needed help?" Ichigo asked, sounding a tad bit like Retasu.

"Simple. I followed my instinct. I knew."

"Well... how? You didn't answer me, Shirogane."

"I did, I said my instinct told me. I JUST KNEW! Ok?"

"Ok, fine. Talk to you later. GOODBYE!" Ichigo finally yelled at me through the phone as she hung up. Again, stupid argument over nothing.

I walked up to my room and layed on my bed. I didn't bother putting the blankets over me, since I was so tired. I don't know why, though. But then I just fell asleep. The next thing I heard was...:

"Wake up na no da!" Purin was yelling in my ear. I rolled over and grabbed my clock. It was afternoon. Had I really slept that long? Maybe it was just because of my cat DNA. You know, 'cat nap?' But my sleeping habits havn't been changed before...

I sat up and walked out of the room without saying a word. I walked past Keiichiro, who looked kind of worried.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

hmm, that was hard. hope you like it. I hope you start putting 2 and 2 together! Reply and stuff plz!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is going to swich through Ichigo's point-of-view, and Ryou's. It will say whenever it changes.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

_S_hirogane finally came down from upstairs, I thought he'd never get up! I sent Purin to get him up. I don't know why...

Well, no one has been really working all day, except me, of course. I've been working my tail off! I sat down to rest, and here comes Shirogane. I swear, he looked so tired! I wonder why... most likely his cat DNA.

Well, he walks right up to me, and he's like, "Ichigo, get off of your lazy butt, and get back to work, NYAA!"

I swear I looked like I saw a ghost! And, on account of I'm terrified of ghosts, that's bad. Shirogane's cat DNA doesn't cause that much of a problem for him normally! I mean, really, he MEOWED!

He quickly put his hand over his mouth. I think he didn't mean to do that.

" Shirogane, d-did you just say 'nyaa?' "

"Yeah. I think I did. I'm just gonna go now. J-j-just get back to work." Shirogane said in awe.

* * *

**Ryou's P.O.V.**

I walked upstairs and into my room. I layed down. That must have been the most embarassing moment of my life! Is it impossible for me to be nice to Ichigo? And, why did I meow? This makes no scense! I've had the cat's DNA for a long time, and nothing has happened before! Why now? Ichigo needs a shoulder to cry on, and I want to be there for her! Why can't I? WHY?

Suddenly, Ichigo walked in my room.

"Ichigo, didn't I tell you to work, Nyaa?" My hand shot back over my mouth.

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

"Shirogane, what's gotten into you?" I asked.

"I don't know Ichigo! All of a sudden I've been meowing, and falling asleep in the middle of the day, and----" And with that, Shirogane rushed out of the room. 5 seconds later, I heard Akasaka-san yell something about 'drinking milk out of the carton.' I was going to ask, but on second thought, I decided I didn't really want to know!

A few minutes later, Shirogane walked back in to the room. He rolled his eyes and layed back down on his bed. He reached behind his neck and pulled off the collor around his neck.

"Shirogane, I'm just gonna go now, ok?"

He nodded. I turned around slowly, and about to walk out of the door.

"Ichigo"

"What?" I asked, as I turned around to look at Shirogane.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I need your help, Ichigo."

I looked at Shirogane in awe. "What-what do you mean?"

"Well, you are used to this. Please, Strawberry!"

"Fine, Shirogane. I'll try. "

"Arigoto, Ichigo." Shirogane finally said. I turned back, facing the hall, and I walked out, closing the door behind me. Shirogane is so wierd at times! I wonder why this is happening to him, and if it'll go away.

* * *

**Ryou's P.O.V.**

I watched as Ichigo walked out of my room. She looked cute. Did I just think that? Yikes. Is it about to rain? uh oh. I better get to sleep. NOW!


End file.
